coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7991 (7th November 2012)
Plot Aiden throws the job offer letter in the bin and tells Maria that it's not worth the risk of losing Marcus. Maria feels guilty. The Gazette prints the story about the award fiasco. Mandy offers her services to the Rovers as a chef and Stella agrees to take her on. Maria confides in Audrey how she lied to Aiden by telling him that Marcus would never consider moving to London and now she feels guilty as Aiden has turned down a brilliant new job as a result. Lewis hands Gail £100 from his wages and asks her to pass it on to Audrey towards paying off his debt. Gail feels terrible and Lewis is secretly pleased. When Ryan spots an advert for an inter-pub football tournament in the paper, he, Steve and Lloyd persuade Stella to let them put together a Rovers' football team. Maria confesses to Audrey how she's in love with Marcus and how they once kissed. Ken and Deirdre agree to put the Wendy episode behind them. Deirdre insists Ken must continue as a school governor as it means so much to him. Ken's grateful. Gail gives Audrey the £100 from Lewis and telling her that it's clear Lewis still has feelings for her, suggests she talks to him. Deirdre's thrilled when Ken books a surprise table at the bistro with Champagne. Maria retrieves Aiden's job offer letter from the bin and slips it into Marcus's post. Marcus confronts Aiden with the letter. Aiden tells Marcus how Maria convinced him that he would never agree to move to London. Annoyed, Marcus sets off to find Maria, wondering what on earth she's playing at. Ken and Deirdre enjoy a romantic meal and laugh about all their affairs. Audrey tries to return the £100 to Lewis but he won't hear of it and assures her that once he's repaid his debt, he's leaving Weatherfield. Audrey's devastated and tells Gail she'll never forgive her for ruining their relationship. Maria admits to Marcus that she couldn't bear the thought of him moving to London and begs him not to be angry with her. Marcus kisses her passionately and leads her to the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria feels guilty after lying to Aiden that Marcus isn't keen on moving to London, and confides in Audrey that she's fallen in love; and Ken and Deirdre put the Wendy episode behind them. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,040,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes